Could I Have YOU Forever?
by BackboneBella
Summary: ON HIATUS due to recent events More details inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. I know what you're thinking. What the hell am I doing on Glee and why haven't I updated any of my stories in so long. Well I am here to answer these questions. First, I will be trying to update all three of my stories sometime this week or weekend. Second, I have been on a Glee trip. I've been watching it on Netflix and fell in love. So when I saw the Whitney Houston episode I couldn't this idea out of my head. So here you go.**

**No I do not own Glee because if I did I would have kept Chandler and made a whole storyline . Nor do I own the song those rights go to Enrique Iglesias and the late Whitney Houston. **

Kurt was shocked. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Blaine. _His Blaine _has just sang his tribute to Whitney Houston and accused Kurt of cheating. Kurt was pissed. How could Blaine publicly humiliate him like that? Kurt stood up because _now_ he had something to say "Blaine, when will you get it through your thick skull that I didn't cheat on you! Maybe if you stopped ignoring me and started complimenting me again I wouldn't have had to get them from someone else. I just want my Blaine back. ever since you transferred to this school, you have neglected me. All you have been worried about is fitting in and making sure everyone likes you. Where am I, Blaine? Where do I fit in you're new life. You used to treat me like I was the most important person in your life. Now I feel like you think I'm gum that somebody left under a table." Blaine was shocked. Had Kurt been holding all this in? "Kurt…" He was cut off. "No! Blaine if you think I've been cheating on you, then maybe I should have." Kurt stormed out of the room.

The next day at school everyone was looking for Kurt. "He didn't come home last night at all." Finn said "Mom, Burt, and I tried calling him and looking for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Did anyone get a text or call from Kurt last night?" Mercedes asked. "No" everyone said. Blaine walked in the door. "Your best bet is to leave Blaine or you're getting a beat down." Santana said. Blaine looked confused "Kurt's missing!" Rachel yelled. Blaine looked shocked. "I've been trying to call him all night." He said quietly. "You're not the only one. He never came home last night. Our parents are really worried about him." Finn said.

Mr. Schue walked into class then. "All right now I know everyone is upset about Kurt ." He said "And why would people be upset about me." Kurt walked in the classroom with a smile on his face. Everyone ran to him. "Dude where you been? Mom and Burt are crazy worried." Finn said " Oh I called Carole this morning and stopped by the shop. They know where I was." He smiled.

"Oh everyone as you all know, I have been looking for the perfect song for my tribute to Whitney Houston. Well I found it, but for that I need a partner so I would like to introduce everyone to friend of mine. Ladies and gentlemen from North Lima High, Chandler Kiehl." Kurt's smile got bigger as Chandler walked in. "Hello everyone. OH MY GOSH! It's so good to put names to faces. Kurt talks about you guys all the time." "All right are you ready Chandler?" Chandler nodded. Spanish music came on.

_Kurt: _

_Dame un beso para siempre _

_Chandler: _

_Over and over I look in your eyes _

_You are all I desire_

_You have captured me _

_I want to hold you_

_I want to be close to you _

_I never want to let go _

_Kurt: _

_I wish that this night would never end _

_I need to know _

_CHORUS (together): _

_Kurt(CHANDLER) : _

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night _

_Now you're here by my side_

_You are next to me _

_(You are next to me) _

_I want to hold you and touch you and taste you _

_And make you want no one but me _

_I wish that this kiss could never end_

_Oh baby please _

_CHORUS: _

_Could I hold you for a lifetime _

_Could I look into your eyes _

_Could I have this night to share this night together _

_Un beso para siempre (Chandler), _

_Para siempre (Kurt) _

_Could I hold you close beside me _

_Could I hold you for all time _

_Could I, could I, could I have this kiss forever _

_BRIDGE(together) _

_I don't want any night to go by _

_Without you by my side _

_I just want all my days _

_Spent being next to you _

_Lived for just loving you _

_And baby, oh by the way _

_CHORUS:_

_Could I hold you for a lifetime _

_Could I look into your eyes _

_Could I have this night to share this night together _

_Could I hold you close beside me _

_Could I hold you for all time _

_Could I, could I, could I have this kiss forever _

_Slo, slo un beso, un beso para siempre (Chandler) _

_Para siempre (Kurt) _

_Dame un beso para siempre (Chandler) _

_Para siempre (Kurt) _

_Could I have this kiss forever _

_Could I have this kiss forever_

Everyone was shocked by the chemistry the two had in that song. It took a minute but soon the room was full of applause. Blaine however was pissed. He badly wanted to hit Chandler, but he just sat there clenching and unclenching his fists. "Wow guys that was amazing. You two have real chemistry for sure." Mr. Schue said. Blaine scoffed. "Something on your mind Blaine?" Kurt said. "Yep." Blaine said popping the p. "Care to share then?" Kurt challenged. "I would, but it's not appropriate." Blaine glared.

Kurt smirked as continued "Oh come on Blaine. You're so good at being inappropriate. Why stop now?

"Can we not do this now?" Rachel interceded. "I'm so with Rachel right now." Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Artie, and Finn said "Shut up I want to see this" Santana said. "What's wrong Blaine? What happened to being open and honest in this relationship, huh?"

Blaine tried one more time to keep his temper in check and reason with Kurt. "You sure you want to do this now, Kurt." Kurt had Blaine right where he wanted him "Yes, I think everyone wants to know how you feel. Especially Chandler" Blaine snapped soon as he heard _his_ name. He stood up "You want it Kurt, you got it."

"Uh-oh it's about to be smack down of the gay kind up in here" Mercedes said. "This is going to be good" Santana chuckled "Are we watching a play? I didn't bring any popcorn." Brittany said

**There you have it the first chapter now. I don't know if I will continue this. I have to have some positive feedback on this. So review or PM me if you like it or not, or if you have any ideas for ANY of my stories. I will try to update my other three stories sometime this week or weekend.**

**XOXOXO **

**Kami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am back once again with another chapter. I decided that since I loved writing the first one so so so so much that I will just do the second one now.**

_**RECAP:**_

_Blaine tried one more time to keep his temper in check and reason with Kurt. "You sure you want to do this now, Kurt." Kurt had Blaine right where he wanted him "Yes, I think everyone wants to know how you feel. Especially Chandler" Blaine snapped soon as he heard his name. He stood up "You want it Kurt, you got it."_

_"Uh-oh it's about to be smack down of the gay kind up in here" Mercedes said. "This is going to be good" Santana chuckled "Are we watching a play? I didn't bring any popcorn." Brittany said_

**Chapter 2**

Blaine heart was beating wildly. "You are such a dramatic bitch, Kurt! You have to criticize someone's clothing all the damn time and I fucking hate it. Oh and to what you said yesterday. I do compliment you. I compliment you all the time. You're just too fucking blind, deaf, and dumb to realize it. The reason I want to fit in and have everyone like me is because this is _your _family and I believed that one day I would be a part of it with you, but now I'm not so sure I want to be near you.

"I wish you had never come to Dalton. I might still be there if I hadn't been a dumbass and think that you wanted to be with me or even wanted me near your friends. I'm not even mad about that anymore, I'm over it. You think you got me back for what I did yesterday, but flaunting _Chandler _around makes you look like a slut. If you haven't realized by now we're done. Chandler can have you. "

Blaine walked up to Kurt whose cheeks were flaming red. He leaned in real close and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "But remember this: No one will ever make you hit an F5 without practice like I do" Blaine marched out of the classroom. "Wait, what's an F5?" Puck asked "Its a musical note. One of the highest ones we have. Even I can't hit that note without a piano" Rachel said "So what did Blaine mean?" Puck asked Santana whispered into his ear. " Oh. My. God." Puck said

Kurt was driving home after practice and once again Blaine had not only humiliated him _again_, but he gave the entire New Directions explicit details about their sex life. Chandler left after his boyfriend Mark called. Kurt decided he didn't want to go home just yet. He quickly turned into the parking lot of the mall and headed for the Starbucks. He could have went to the Lima Bean, but didn't want to risk seeing anyone from school.

After ordering a tall Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino with nonfat milk and no whipped cream he sat down at a table and pulled his laptop out. "You know I've seen you from somewhere before." Said a voice. "Oh give me a break. I am way past give a damn to entertain you with your bullshit intrigue" Kurt said not looking up. "No really I've seen you before." Kurt looked up and realized who it was. "Jeremiah what are you doing here?" Kurt asked "My boss decided to give me my job back after I explained everything to him. He thought it would be a perfect way to show his support of equal rights, but if he ever sees Blaine again he will follow him like a hawk. So how do I know you? " Kurt blushed "I was one of the Warblers from the GAP Attack."

"So how has Blaine been doing?" he asked Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well about a month after we got together and today we just broke up because he swears up and down I cheated on him. Oh and not only did he sing It's Not Right, but It's Okay by Whitney Houston to our Glee club to humiliate me yesterday. Today after practice he gave up the fact that I hit a perfect unpracticed F5 note during sex to everybody in the club, but not before dumping me." Kurt was seething as he ranted. "Thank goodness I'll be in college next year."

Jeremiah perked up "College? Exactly how old are you Kurt?" "I'll be nineteen in September" Jeremiah's watch started beeping rapidly and he mentally cursed the fact that his break was over. "Umm well my break is over. It was really nice talking to you Kurt." He grabbed a pen from his pocket and write his number on a piece of paper. "You should call me some time" Jeremiah smiled flirtatiously at Kurt as he made his way back to GAP.

Kurt didn't know how but suddenly he was attracting everyone. Who's next Sebastian? _Well Sebastian is sort of cute, if you take away the fact that he tried to steal Blaine from me and keeps calling me gayface Hummel. Wait, what the hell am I saying? But I've got to give myself props first Blaine sings to Jeremiah, who's too old for him, then I date Blaine, then he believes I'm cheating with an already taken man, and now his first crush has come back full circle to flirt with me. Blaine Anderson life just got a whole lot harder for you now. Rule number one: Don't ever piss a Hummel off. You will regret it one day. Just ask Sue Sylvester. And cue evil laugh MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

**Well there you have it. I will be bringing back a lot of old time characters and I still have no clue where this is going or who Kurt will end up with, but I am working on that. Let me know how you like it. I made Blaine such a bitch didn't I? If you have any ideas for any of my stories(except LIVE that one is already planned out and everything just have to get off my lazy ass and type it) PM me and I will try to put it in there and give you credit for the idea as well**

**As Always I give my love and thanks for sticking with my crazy ass.**

**XOXOXO**

**Kami**

YOUR


	3. ON HIATUS CANNOT STOP CRYING!

This story will be on hiatus due to the events that took place. Words cannot express how depressed I am about this. Its almost too much to read any Glee story. I'm crying as I type this out. It is just too devastating to think about.

Saturday, July 13th, 2013 just around noon Vancouver Police were called to Fairmount Pacific Rim Hotel. It was then that they discovered the body of the 31 year old Glee Star, Cory Monteith. No word yet as to the cause of death but an Autopsy has been scheduled. As most know Cory was a recovering addict, but I-personally- do not believe drugs played a part in this. no word from any major Glee star yet but Lea is set to make an official statement Sunday Morning.

For now I will keep this story on hiatus until I feel i can finish. To my gLeeks around the world: Stay strong and send your condolences out to the family friends and co-stars of Cory Monteith


End file.
